Alice's twilight
by Remona.Alkev
Summary: Alice is a human. Jasper is a vampire. How will it work out? Add in some siblings and a high school setting and you've got something! I wanted to write a human-Vampire story on Alice and Jasper so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

ALICE POV

 _The golden-haired boy in front of me gave a smile, it was a smile that you gave only to the one you loved."Alice." In that one word, there was such feeling I couldn't comprehend it. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I love you. I love you so much." Alice, please know I'm sorry for the pain I'm about to cause you." He sank his teeth into my throat. . ._

"WAKE UP MARY ALICE!" Mom shouted.

"I'm up! I'm UP!" I yelled. _Never a quiet morning in the Brandon household. Ugh. I just HAD to wake up from a Jasper dream, didn't I? See, I'm special. I have visions of the future but my most common visions are of the love-of-my-life Jasper Whitlock or Hale or Cullen or whatever he's calling himself these days. Now, besides being well, perfect, Jasper is a vampire. He's a nice Vampire though. He only eats animals. He had his- my new family. Someday I'll find him. Someday._

I dressed in my "Jasper" clothes. The clothes I'll be wearing when I meet him. It's a borderline schoolgirl outfit with a stylish skirt, jacket, and boots. The knee-high socks are just for fun. _The first day of new school here we go._ I walked downstairs and my mother looked me over. "Your favorite outfit again?"

"Yep! My lucky outfit will help me out today." I chirped. I grabbed a piece of toast and crammed it in my mouth.  
"ALICE!"

"Humnh?"

"Manners."

"Right." I swallowed. I skipped out the door swinging my keys in my hand. I drove and a silver car cut in front of me, going ridiculously fast. _Now, I like fast but this is insane!_ I looked at the car as it passed and saw a flash of unruly golden hair! Jasper. _OH MY FREAKING GOD! Jasper! Please let it be him._ My hands shaking with excitement I wanted to dive into his car, to see him, to touch him. To know for sure that I wasn't just imagining him. But the car drove away too quickly for me to catch. _Fan-freaking-tastic. Oh well, all good things to those who wait._

When I arrived at the office a lady was there who introduced me to a Janette, who was supposed to show me around. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. "I am Janette, here to show you the social do's and don't's in this school!"

 _Shit. not one of THOSE girls._ I sighed. "Nice to meet you." As we walked through the hallways I was anxiously looking for Jasper or his siblings. Janette chatted about useless things next to me. By lunch, I was discouraged of ever finding him. Then We went to the cafeteria. "And those are the Cullen-"

"Cullens?"

"Yeah. They're like, together. There's Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. There's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale and-" She sighed. "Jasper Hale. he's single and gorgeous." She pointed at a table I had seen countless times in my visions. My eyes fastened on Jasper. _MY Jasper_. "I'm going to say hi."

"You CAN'T just DO that!" She cried but I walked off anyway, then breaking into a sprint. _Jasper._

JASPER POV

Jasper stared mournfully at his siblings. He was in a horrible mood. It was Edward and Bella's 26th anniversary and the lust coming off them was uncomfortable to experience. Emmet was trying to feed Rosalie human food and she was emitting strong feelings of disgust. In short, mixed in with the emotions of a sniveling popularity-obsessed teenage crowd he was suffering and anyone who cared would stop feeling at all just to pull him out of his misery.

 _Well, my serious misery. Misery seems to be my resting place. The last time I was truly happy was in my human life._ Unable to take it, he stood and said: "I'm going to the library."

Edward nodded absently and kissed Bella. Rosalie made a muffled sound of affirmation, not wanting to open her mouth. She punched Emmet who fell to the floor, gasping. "Roooossssiiieeeee!" He whined. "That hurt! I'm telling Esme!"

"What are you, five?" She said. "Go on Jasper."

"Yeah." Jasper turned to see a gorgeous pixie-like girl shoot towards him. "Jasper!" she cried, with a voice like bells, an angels voice. Immediately he felt. . . happy. _What's wrong with- WHAT IS SHE DOING?_ The pixie had flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, squealing. She looked up at him and he was again struck by her beauty. Huge blue eyes, spiked up silky-looking raven-black hair, alabaster skin, and a pouty, full mouth. She was tiny but had curves in all the right places. She wore a blue shirt that matched her eyes, a black jacket, a modest blue and black plaid skirt, knee-high socks, and high-heeled boots. She reluctantly pulled back. "Hi Jasper! It's so great to see you!"

"Pardon?"

"You've kept me waiting a long time!" The angel-pixie scolded.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"Always the southern gentleman . . ." She grinned, "Jasper Whitlock."

"How do you know my na-"

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"I am Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice. We're going to be the best of friends!"


	2. Chapter 2

I, Jasper Whitlock was stunned. _If a newborn came up to me right now they could just tear me to pieces and I wouldn't notice._ _A human girl hugged me. HUGGED ME! What's going on?_ "No way in hell will we be friends," Rosalie said.

Alice smirked. "You don't see things the way I do!" She twirled in a circle and danced over to the only open chair at the table. Blankly, I stared at her, my brain was thinking along the lines of. . . _Why me? She is inhumanly attractive. In my eyes, she rivals Rosalie. No, surpasses Rosalie. She's just an attractive girl Jasper. I chided myself. Calm down. Calm. Very calm._

Edward laughed. "I like this one! She's really got Jasper's head in a twist!"

"Attagirl whatever your name was." Emmett chuckled he moved to hit me over the head and Alice grabbed his arm. "Don't! You'll use too much strength, send Jasper flying across the entire room and then you'll be found out and have to move." She gave a puppy-dog pout that just about broke my nonexistent heart. Emmet gaped. "What?"

Alice sighed, grabbed my hand, and pulled Jasper back into my chair. By this point, the entire lunchroom was staring. "Are your lives so boring you have to look into ours?" Rosalie yelled. Everyone turned and began whispering. No doubt about Alice.

I was gaping at Alice, _I must look like a fish. You know, the open, stupid mouth and bug eyes? That's me right now._

"Alright," Alice said, taking a bite of the pizza on my plate Jasper had no intention of eating. "I have a gift like Jasper's Bella's and Edward's. I can see the future. I knew that Emmett would make Jasper fly across the room so I stopped him."

"Why should we believe you?" Bella asked gently.

"Let's see, a random human girl knows that you're all Vampires." (She whispered the word Vampire) "And I know exactly how old you all are, where you've lived for the past fifty years, Jasper's last name, and I know Emmett failed his English test three months ago because he was too busy paying attention to how beautiful Rosalie is." At this Rosalie crossed her arms and turned her head away from Alice to hide her smile. Bella giggled as Alice continued. "And I know that five seconds from now, a boy at the next table is going to have an allergic reaction to peanuts."

All six of us stared at the boy she had indicated. He started to cough and then collapsed. We turned back as someone shouted about peanuts. Rosalie was gaping at Alice, for once, quiet. Emmett looked thrilled. Bella smiled serenely and Edward suddenly grinned. "She's going to be around us for a long time." The bell rang. Alice leapt up. "Come on Jazzy!"

"Huh?"

"Today, in art a girl will cut her hand in class with a pair of scissors. We're ditching and waiting around in your car. I LOVE your convertible by the way."

"Pardon?" I asked as She hauled me out the door with surprising strength. A girl came up behind us and snatched Alice away from me. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "That's-"

"Jasper Hale, nice to meetcha." I said gently, holding out my hand.

"Janette." She said breathlessly.

"Alice wasn't feeling well so I was taking her to the office so she could go home." I lied smoothly.

"Oh." She flushed. "Well, go on then. Bye Alice!"

"See you!" Alice chirped. We walked towards the office, Alice practically bouncing off the walls and chattering excitedly. "This is soooo great! I've been waiting so long Jazzy! I missed you so much! Well, missed is the wrong word but I really am happy to meet you!" I looked around, grimaced and led Alice to my car. _I am NOT going to wait for the office lady to say she can go. I have questions!_

Alice hopped into the passenger seat. "Don't worry. I won't get in trouble."

"I wasn't worried," I said.

She pouted.

"I was worried," I said automatically.

Alice laughed. "Well, what are your questions?"

"What else do you now?"

"I know everything about your past Jasper. I've been seeing visions of you since I was six. I heard when, seven years ago, you joined the Cullens and told them your story. I know your scars." She tilted her head and her silky hair fell to the side slightly. "I'd never hurt you like she did. You can relax. I'm not a threat."

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"I moved here with my family and I found you." Alice's big blue eyes were large with honesty and life. _I can trust her. She's an angel after all._ Then, she said yet another unexpected thing. "You need new clothes."

"What?" Alice grabbed the steering wheel, put the car into reverse and began to back up. _Is she driving? Wait! I'm supposed to be driving!_ "Alice?"

"Let's go to the mall!"

"WHAT?" _I hate shopping. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. . . Shut up brain._

"Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeeee?" She pleaded, giving the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." _My life is about to get way more interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

She was still steering. I knew if I pulled her hands away from the wheel I might break her fingers so I refrained from doing so. _However but I have to stop her before she ends up dead_. "I bet you don't know where the mall is!" I said frantically. _Why does the thought of her getting hurt pain me?_

"You have a point Jazzy. Okay, you drive." I sighed in relief and reclaimed control of the wheel. _Why am I letting a human control me? A little human? An attractive human- shut up._ I groaned and drove on. Alice sat next to me and played with my fingers. My heart was lighter than it had been in a long time.

"Jasper?" Alice said softly.

"Yes?"

"We're going to be great."

 _Going to be great? Does that mean I'll pull an Edward and start creepily stalking a human? Oh god, I hope not. Or. . . does it mean we'll fall in- no. I can't love a human. No matter how charming and beautiful the human is._

Alice POV

A _m I ruining things? I hope I'm not. Jasper is the love of my life and- oh god I hope I haven't messed up. I HAVE been too exuberant. What if he sees me as a child?_ I played nervously with my spiky hair. _What if he thinks I'm too superficial? Oh god, I'm nervous._ I grabbed my bag and pulled out my sketchbook. It was filled with drawings of clothes and of course. . . drawings of Jasper. I chewed on my nails then swore quietly. "Break the habit, Alice." I muttered. Something struck me. "Oh no." I groaned.

"What?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I'm going to miss my gymnastics lesson." I complained.

He raised an eyebrow. "Gymnastics?"

"Yeah, I compete. Ah well, I can miss one day. You're more important." I flushed. _I shouldn't have said that!_ I put my head down and started to hurriedly sketch a new outfit. I wasn't happy with it and ripped out the page, putting it in my rejects folder.

Jasper to tap nervously on the steering wheel. "What?" I asked.

"You smell too good." He mumbled. I winced and checked the future.

 _I skipped through the mall and Jasper walked next to me, making not a sound. He looked nervous and was adorable. I grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through mine. "I know the mall is scary!" I teased. "But you'll be brave, won't you?"_

 _Jasper looked longingly at the exit and I pouted."Jazzyyyyy."_

" _Okay, I'll-"_

"I'll survive the car ride Jazzy, don't worry." I said. _Also I had a vision that you're going to change me so unless that changes. . ._ _I'll be with you forever._

Jasper POV

Ten minutes later I found myself in a clothing store and Alice was pushing me into a dressing room. _Okay, I walked into the dressing room of my own free will. Alice's pleading face is irresistible okay_? I pulled on the long sleeved royal blue shirt she had told me to try on and frowned. "How the hell did she know I like to cover my scars?" I whispered, too low for a human to hear.

I grabbed a white shirt and put it on. It matched my skin almost exactly. "Put on the black Jacket with the white shirt!" Alice called.

 _Is she spying?_ I spun around. I couldn't smell Alice close to the door, if I was right she was about ten feet away. _Okay, she just used her future vision._ My phone rang. Excitement flared from Alice. _It must be someone from my family._ I thought as I picked up my cell. "Jasper?" Carlisle's voice said calmly. "Where are you? Your siblings told me to call after explaining the lunch situation. They were worried Alice would try to take you off school premises."

 _A bit late for that._ I leaned against the wall. "The mall."

"Pardon?"

I sighed. "Alice dragged me to the mall. More like she took control of the steering wheel until I consented to drive to the mall myself."

"I don't understand Jasper. A human girl forced you, a vampire, hundreds of times stronger than her, to go to the mall?'

"Yes."

"Why?"

 _So many reasons._ "She's very convincing. Her emotions are running crazy and I can't resist when she begs."

"She's got you under her thumb!" Carlisle laughed.

"Rub it in, will ya?" I snapped. The curtain flew open and Alice snatched the phone from me. "Hello!" I listened to the conversation.

"I presume you're Alice?"

"Yes! And it's wonderful to meet you! I'm so excited to finally talk to you for real! I'm sorry I kidnapped Jasper but a girl was going to cut her hand in Art and he would have attacked her so I decided to get him to do something fun!"

"Well, thank you for warning him. I'm sure having you around will be very useful."

"Tell Esme that me, her, Bella and Rosalie need a girl shopping day."

Carlisle chuckled. "How do you know I'm around Esme? I'm a doctor you know. A very busy man."

"Yesterday I had a vision that it was your anniversary today. So you stayed home. Soo . . . happy anniversary!"

"Thank you Alice."

"I would have gotten a present but I didn't know what to get the vampires that have everything."

"Edward told me what you showed him. It was very interesting."

"Isn't it?" Alice said, suddenly serious. "Just so you know, I'll never hurt him."

"Good."

"Can I continue with our shopping trip and stop off at your house later?"

"Alright."

"Thank you! Bye!"

"Goodbye." Alice turned to Jasper with a breathtaking smile and a surge of warm feeling. "By the way, you look great in that shirt."

"Thank you."

"Now, we need to get you more clothes!" I sighed and she frowned. "Okay. Okay. You don't have to." She groaned. "FIVE shirts and ONE jacket will HAVE to do." Disappointment rolled off her in waves but I stood firm. "Let me carry your bags."

She perked up and giggled, a sound like bells. "Always a gentleman." I glanced at her bags and got a shock. There were twice as many as before. "What happened?"

"I bought a few things for myself when you were changing." Alice said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes but a smile touched my lips. _When was the last time I smiled this much in one day, much less a year?_ I asked myself. Once we walked outside the store, several girls stared enviously at Alice, lust radiating from them as they looked at me. Alice made a face and slid her hand through the crook of my arm, sticking her tongue out at the girls. I chuckled. "Let's go home." Alice chirped.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV

We drove up the driveway to my house and Alice got really quiet. She squirmed in her seat and I felt anxiety from her side of the car. "What if they don't like me?" She murmured to herself. "They'll like you." I said.

Alice gave me a look.

"Rosalie will disapprove." I said. "But she'll get over it just like she did with Bella. She likes you more at first than she did Bella."

"Really?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes." I parked the car and opened the door for her. I took Alice's hand and helped her out. "I never going to open a door as long as you're around, am I?" Alice laughed.

"It's just my way." I murmured.

"Take the grey bags inside please." Alice said.

"Why?"

"It's your stuff." Alice said, tinkling voice dry.

"Ah. Right." Jasper grabbed the bags from his trunk and Alice offered to carry one. He point-blank refused. _She is a lady. No carrying bags for her._ As if sensing my thoughts Alice giggled and - kissed my cheek. My mind went blank. I barely noticed as Alice dragged me inside my own house.

Carlisle POV

Since Jasper is the only one on our Coven that comes close to my age, I feel a kinship with him. I know what it's like to see the centuries go by and know you do not change with them. That's why i was pleased when I heard about Alice. Jasper needs someone.

Esme and I heard the conversation outside from Alice's "What if they Don't like me?" to the kiss on the cheek. Esme had giggled and I had wondered wryly what effect that would have on Jasper. A knock was at the door. "I'm coming in!" Came a voice so like bells the girl could pass for a vampire. She burst through the door, dragging Jasper in behind her. Bemused, I looked at the girl, she was angelic, with huge blue eyes, inky spikes of silky hair about her face and elven features. She was petite; barely four foot eleven, a huge smile adorned her face.

Jasper looked stunned, he appeared confused, as if, for the eternal life of him he could not figure out what had just happened. He simply allowed himself to be dragged along beside Alice. He held three shopping bags in his hands and seemed not to notice that anything else in the world existed but what was in his own head.

Alice looked at him, slightly concerned. "I didn't know vampires could go into shock." A bellow of laughter came from upstairs. "Shut up Emmett!" Alice called. I heard Bella giggle and Edward murmur- "I like her." Even Rosalie was fighting back laughter. I suppose being in "shock" was so unlike the always alert and worried Jasper everyone thought it was hilarious. Alice closed Jasper's mouth. "Now, now, Jazzy, it was just a peck on the cheek."

Esme chuckled. "I agree with Edward." Alice squealed and launched herself at Esme, throwing her arms around her neck. "ESME!" She pulled back a little. "You look exactly like how I saw you! Oh, happy anniversary Esme!" Alice scrambled over to Jasper and grabbed something from the bag. A pretty, gold, off-the-shoulder dress that matched Esme's eyes. "Thank you!" Esme said happily.

Alice winked. " I couldn't get Bella anything even through yours and hers anniversaries are on the same day."

"Why ever not?" Esme asked.

"Bella needs a LOT more wardrobe work than you do Esme." Alice grinned. "Bella!" She called. "Your gift is to go clothes shopping with me! You need it!"

There was a gasp of horror from upstairs. "Now, Carlisle, I couldn't think of anything for you and Edward so I apologize for that." Alice said with genuine sorrow in her voice.

"It's no problem, Alice." I smiled, seeing Esme admire her dress was enough to make me pleased. As if she knew what I was thinking Alice hugged me as well. I carefully put my arms around her warm, breakable, human body. It had been awhile since I had actually hugged a human and it was, fascinating. "We're going to be family Carlisle." Alice murmured.

"From what Edward told me, I know." I murmured. Edward had explained the vision Alice had shared with him, a vision of Jasper biting her. Alice pulled away and Jasper seemed to come back to his senses, shaking his head and blinking.

"Alice, I have questions."

"And I have answers." Alice said, hand on her hip.

Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. "We need to talk."

"That was... interesting." Esme murmured, voicing my sentiments.

Alice POV

Halfway to his room, Jasper's grip began to hurt. "Jasper that hurts!"I exclaimed. He immediately let go of me, face full of regret. "Alice, I'm so sorry." He held my wrist gently in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, you just held too tight." I heart lifted, _HE CARES! He cares enough to try and help!_

"Sorry bout that Alice," Jasper said.

"It's fine." I breathed, looking up at him, _his unruly hair, his pale skin, his gold eyes, him. . . I love him._ We walked the rest of the way to his room in silence. Once the door closed Jasper asked lowly, "Alice, why do you want to be with us so much? You know what danger we pose to you."

 _How should I answer? Oh._ "I want to be with you because you're my family. At least, you're going to be."

"By going to be what do you mean?" Jasper murmured.

"You and I are going to be together. I love you, Jasper. I always have."


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV

 _Loves me? Alice loves me?_ "Alice. You can't love me. "

She looked at me incredulously. "Of course I can. It's a free country."

"You can't," I said desperately. "You're human. Do you have any idea how many humans I've killed?"

Alice's eyes flashed with anger. "I know everything about you Jasper. I know your story. I saw it seven years ago when you joined the Cullens! I saw you tell your story to Carlisle! I know your scars. I know you think you're unloveable but that's simply not true. Now, you enormous idiot, shut up." Alice turned away, fuming.

 _How does she know I think I'm unlovable? She must be more perceptive than I thought._ Alice flitted around my room like a caged bird and stopped here and there to look at my civil war books, my guitar, the view from my window and my closet. She inspected my bed and muttered about "just for show".

"I've offended you." I said, feeling the tsunami of fury emitting from her small body.

"Clearly. Can't you see? I don't care what you've done! I don't care about Maria. I don't care about the newborns. I WANT to be with you. I can read you like a book. Jasper, you have been the main person in my visions since I was six years old. For the past eleven years I've seen you! I've seen you kill people for god's sake! I've seen every slip-up, every pity session, everything! I know exactly what kind of person you are Jasper and that is a strong one who wants to be GOOD!"

I was speechless. _She really believes I can be good. She, an angel loves me._ "The fact I am the object of your affection astounds me."

"Get used to it."

"What if it's better for you to be away from a dangerous creature like me?"

"I can see the future Jasper. I will know everywhere you will ever plan to go to escape and follow you there. I am not giving up. I will follow you to the ends of the earth."

 _She doesn't get it. It took one measly day of my miserable existence to fall in love with her. One day and I-_ "Alice." I pleaded.

She crossed her arms and sat down on my bed stubbornly. "I love you. Get used to it." Her eyes sparked with an idea and she widened her already huge eyes and turned her lips down in a pout that would make me do anything for her. _ANYTHING. One look and she could make me go shopping again. Dammit._

"Give me a chance Jasper." She begged. "I promise, I can make you happier than you've been in the last century!"

"It's ridiculous to think about but in one day. . . you already have. Confused, sometimes frustrated, but happy." I whispered. Joy radiated from Alice and she got up to gently hug me. It was as if she knew how much it took for me to say those words and wanted to be careful with me. _It's ironic, the human careful with the vampire_. "Sorry if I've overwhelmed you today." Alice said softly. "I know I've been a bit too excited. It probably freaked you out. I've just waited to meet you for so long that I-"

"I know." I murmured.

Alice POV

 _I told him! What a relief! And he didn't reject me! Well, he did at first but then he hugged me. What a relief._ We were in the car, driving to school so I could pick up my car and get home. Jasper looked like he was thinking hard about something. One hand on the wheel and constantly turning his perfect face my way. . . _He looks like a god_. His eyes were amber in the dim light and I leaned back against the chair, tearing away from the sight of him.

We're here." Jasper announced.

"Yeah." I looked out at the dark parking lot, my blue car the only one in sight. Jasper opened my door for me before I could get to it myself, helping me out of the car. "Thanks."

He nodded. I helped him put my shopping bags in my car and we got ready to say goodbye. "Give me your phone please." I said.

"Sure." Jasper passed it to me and our hands touched, sending a shiver down my spine. I quickly added myself in as a contact on his phone and grinned. "Text me!"

"I will." Jasper looked confused for a second and them pushed me gently back against my car. His lips were inches from mine as he stared into my eyes. Blue to gold. My skin prickled with his proximity. J _ust kiss me. I thought. Just one kiss. Please. Please just one kiss. For so long I've been seeing visions of you and now you're here. Just kiss me. please._

"You are one confusing, frustrating and alluring girl." Jasper murmured, he pulled back, caressed my cheek and turned to go back to his car.

I drove back home bouncing up and down with excitement. _He touched me! He almost kissed me he- didn't kiss me. Dammit. I wanted him to kiss me too._

No sooner than I walked through the door I heard a screech of- "Mary Alice Brandon, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mom yelled.

"I went out with some of my new friends." I answered calmly, opening the refrigerator and taking out some pasta.

"Oh, that's it?" She said, relieved.

"Mom, it's not dangerous here. " I groaned. "I know how to be safe." I put the pasta in the microwave and got out a plate.

"But you missed gymnastics." She exclaimed, "You NEVER miss gymnastics."

"I'm sorry mom, but you know, shopping!" I exclaimed. "Oh, I bought you something." I held out a new flannel shirt for her. " I know you ripped yours today."

Used to me knowing things I shouldn't, my mother simply smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"No problemo!" I chirped.

"So who are these friends?"

"The Cullens!"

"Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kid's?" Mom asked.

I scarfed down some pasta. "Yep! They're all really nice. Aaaannnddd I have a potential boyfriend!"

"Already? But you've never been interested in boys."

"Well, this one's different." I finished my food. " Anyhow, i'm going to go to bed!" I ran up the stairs and closed my door, collapsing on the floor. _Oh god. Jasper is here and I looked like a hyper child today. He said I was frustrating! That's the same as being annoying! Calm down. You can fix this. Just don't drag the poor boy off to the mall._ I was in the middle of a fully fledged panic attack when my phone buzzed.

Goodnight Alice. Sleep well. - Jasper

Five words. Five was all it took to send my heart racing again.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper POV

I drove home. _I almost kissed her! God. I can't do that. I mean, I know my strength and can control it but I could have been overcome by bloodlust. Lust. . . Fuck it._ I screeched to a halt and texted her.

Goodnight Alice. Sleep well. -Jasper

 _Dear god, please don't punish me for wanting her. I need to talk to Edward. I never thought I would come to him for advice. Human stalker._ I thought fondly. I pulled into the driveway and sighed. Time to face my family.

Rosalie was first. "Crazy!" She snapped, "You are crazy! Those newborns rubbed off on you Jasper! Humans-"

"You got over Bella."

Rosalie scowled. "Fine. but it'll end badly." She flounced off.

"I like Alice." Emmett chuckled. "She's going to be fun."

"I love her!" Esme exclaimed. She's darling, she got me this dress!"

Bella frowned. "And is taking me on a shopping trip."

"Can't you refuse?" Emmett asked.

"If she can force Jasper, the fighter of all fighters to go with her what do you think she'll do to me?" Bella snapped. "Other than that, I think she's good for you Jazz."

"Yeah, she might put a smile on that downer face of yours," Emmett said.

Edward smirked. "You're going to be with her for a long time Jasper."

"You mean I'm going to change her?" I demanded, horrified at the thought of making this angel into the demon I knew newborns wereE. "No. Way."

Edward grinned. Whatever you say Jazzy!"

"I think she's good for you." Carlisle said gently.

I sighed. "I going to ride my horse."

"That thing is soo slow!" Emmett groaned.

"Makes me feel human," I said. "And galloping on her isn't that bad." I turned on my heel and walked out of the house, running to the stables in town. _Nobody should be here at this time of night._ But I was wrong. A rush of the scent of human blood hit me in the nose. A human girl that took care of the horses was there. Anna. She was nice enough but she didn't captivate me like Alice, no matter how frustrating Alice could be.

Anna turned around cheerfully. "Jasper! I saw ya at the mall today! With a girl! She your girlfriend? If so, I'm happy for ya."

 _The best thing about Anna is that she isn't interested in me._ I thought. "Not exactly. " I murmured.

"Forever the man a little words." Anna drawled. "Bit late aren't ya? Ya usually come out here during the day. Major missed you! Major is an odd name for a gal horse ya know." She said.

"Well. you're not naming her are you?" I grumbled.

"True," she said, chewing on her gum. "Lock up for the night will ya? I already fed the horses so ya just gotta close up."

"Fine." I agreed. I walked along the line of stalls and petted a few horses gently. I went to mine, Major. I never told anyone but all my horses were named Major, after my horse from the war. Major nuzzled against me and I calmed immediately. "Good horse." I murmured. Major neighed and I grinned. "Ready to saddle up?" I brushed her and started talking."I met a girl today. She's infuriating and sweet and considerate and thoughtful and - It's wrong. We're so different and I'm worried. But you won't judge will you?" Major stamped on my foot. "Great. Even the horse is against me. Can't horses understand logic?"

I grabbed the saddle, placed the saddle pads on his back and tightened the cinch and breast collar. My movements were automatic, hundreds of years old. _I've always ridden western. The best type of ridin if you ask me._

I mounted Major and clicked my tongue. She bounced forward, ready to go. I went into the riding ring, not wanting to bother with the trails and began, just circling. I closed my eyes and pushed him further, feeling the wind on my skin, the warmth of the horse, I almost felt human.

I let Major slow and she walked, cooling down. "Good girl Major." _Horses are still slow but there's something comforting about them. Something that makes me feel better. Just like being around Alice. She makes me feel better than one measly ride ever could._

Alice POV

I was in a good mood. J _asper and I are going to be together and life is great._ "Da da da da da da dum! Da da da da da da dum! Da da da-"

"Be quiet!" Mom snapped. "I have a migraine!"

"Okay, Okay, geez." I muttered. My phone buzzed again.

Alice. I'm going to pick you up, okay? Seven thirty. - Jasper

I screamed.

"ALICE!" Mom hissed.

"He's going to pick me up and and I'm not dressed!" I wailed.

"Then get dressed!" Mom whispered, holding the side of her head.

"Good idea!" I cried.

"Alice!" I dove upstairs and rummaged through my closet to pick out an outfit, spent ten minutes choosing, dashed to the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face and then I ran downstairs. I looked in a mirror and moaned, fixing my hair. The doorbell rang and Mom answered as I straightened my white off-the-shoulder top. I pulled up my black jeans and re-laced my boots. "Okay. Okay. I'm fine."

"Why hello!" Mom exclaimed.  
"Hello Ma'am." Jasper's voice said. I ducked under my mother's arm and hugged Jasper. "Hi!"

"Hello, Alice. Ready for school?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper POV

The car ride passed with me just listening to Alice singing to the radio. She had a beautiful voice but claimed she had no training. I pulled into a parking spot and Alice opened her door without my help. I scowled. "You should have let me do that."

I walked with Alice to the lunch line and faked getting food, I noticed Alice got a salad, an apple, chicken, macaroni and cheese and strawberries. _She sure eats a lot for such a small person_. I thought but stored the information away. We sat down at the table and Alice bounced up to Bella, "Ready to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Uhhhhhhh." Bella looked uncomfortable. "Yes?" _Help me_. She mouthed at Edward. He shrugged. "Alice, don't you think Jasper will be sad you're leaving him alone?"

I growled. "You're making me sound like you." I snapped. "Oh, Bella's been gone for five minutes... .I'll be depressed. Whenever she leaves the room you act like a kicked puppy!"

"You're whipped. Alice dragged you to the mall! " Emmett chuckled.

"She would have crashed the car if I had not agreed."

"No, I wouldn't have." Alice protested.

"Great, you're all against me, even Major is!"

Emmett snickered. "Heaven forbid the HORSE agree with you."

The bell rang. "ART CLASS!" Alice cheered. "You have to introduce me to the teacher Jasper!"

"What?"

I looked at Miss Sarah, who batted her eyelashes at me. She was young, had brown hair, green eyes and an enormous and unwelcome crush on me. Alice scowled and glared at the teacher, grabbing my hand. "Hello! I'm a new student!"

"Nice to meet you?" The teacher asked her emotions a mix of jealousy at the handholding and happiness about having a student who was for once, cheerful and not moody like most teenagers. I sighed, "This is Mary Alice Brandon, please call her Alice."

"Alright." Miss Sarah said unconsciously twirling her hair around her finger.

"Let's sit down Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, dragging me to two empty seats. She plopped down next to me and listened avidly to the teacher.

"We're starting a new project today, as it's near to the end of the semester we are giving you a project of your choosing. Use all materials at your disposal and have fun!"

The smell of human blood began to overwhelm me, as it did at the end of every day. To get a distraction, I stared at Alice who looked at me and smiled, filling me with warmth. She murmured in my ear: "Only one more class to go after this one. You can make it." Alice ran her fingers through my hair and went back to her work. She was drawing a picture of me again.

 _It makes me happy that she thinks that much of me._ Now, I'm a terrible artist and I took this class since I thought it would be informative to learn more artistic abilities but I only seemed to get worse. However, I went along with my plan to draw Alice. I looked at her. Button nose, big, doe eyes framed by long lashes and pouty lips. I tried to draw her and it was a miserable effort.

My second effort was worse.

My third was dismal.

My fourth was a disaster.

"I give up." I said flatly, accidentally snapping my pencil in two.

"Now, don't say that." Alice said sweetly, " Look," She picked up one of my papers. "This one has the right foundation to it. You got the face and nose and mouth right. Eyes are hard to capture so I'll help." She put her hand over mine and held it, tracing my hand and the pencil over the paper, fixing my mistakes with a few small strokes. "There you are Jazzy. You know how to blend ri-"

Without warning, waves of her nerves hit me and I wanted to run. I felt that claustrophobic. Even I started to hyperventilate and panic coursed through me.

Alice's eyes snapped open. She was shaking. "What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing!" She squeaked. "I'll tell you after class!"

Alice POV

"There you are Jazzy. You know how to blend ri-"

 _The dark, the woods all was still until- a vampire appeared from the mist. A beautiful vampire. Tall and statuesque, with flowing black curls, Hispanic features and… brilliant crimson eyes. She looked mercilessly at a vampire cowering in front of her. "HE WHAT?"_

" _He drinks animal blood now." The trembling newborn said._

" _And?"_

" _He goes to... school."_

" _I'll get him back." The girl said sweetly. She stepped forward and ripped the head off the newborn in front of her, throwing him onto the fire. "Good riddance. Now, for Jasper. . . " She ran, heading towards the town. . ._

My eyes snapped open. _Maria is back!_


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

 _Science class is hell. I've studied science in college so I am bored beyond measure. In addition, Bella isn't in this class and Janette constantly looks at me, thinking thoughts full of her and. . . me. Have I mentioned she hates Bella? My sweet Bella. . ._

 _EDWARD! HELP!_ Came Alice's mental shout. _TEXT CARLISLE NOW! TELL HIM TO GET US ALL OUT OF SCHOOL. He got off duty early today so DO IT NOW!_

I texted Carlisle quickly and five minutes later a girl came into the classroom. "All the Cullens have to leave today." She said.

"Thank you." I said and I bolted, I watched Jasper and Alice get in the car. Alice looked panicked and Jasper was trying to use his powers to calm her down. Her thoughts went something like this-

 _She's gonna- NO I will not let this happen. But once she finds Jasper. Oh god_

 _Jasper-_

Jasper was thinking. _I have NO idea what's going on with her. What's going on? I know it's bad. Alice are you okay? Please be fine I-_

"Hey Edward." My Bella said nicely. I hugged her and we got into the car, driving home.

Rosalie POV

 _I DO NOT LIKE ALICE, OKAY? But. . . I DO NOT LIKE HER. Somethings going on for her to drag us out of school. Something that has to do with her precious Jasper. Wait, why are we worrying about Jasper? He's the best fighter out of all of us._

Emmett began; "Babe, you -"

"I DO NOT LIKE ALICE!" I yelled.

"I was going to say you look worried." Emmett laughed. "Come on beautiful, how bad can it be?" Jasper's car stopped abruptly and Emmett slammed on the breaks. The car halted and we saw a Vampire, a gorgeous one with flowing black hair and large, crimson, eyes. Jasper leapt out of his car. "What are you DOING here Maria?"

 _Maria._

Alice POV

We were driving and I was bouncing between pure panic and calm. Suddenly Jasper stopped the car and instinctively put his hand in front of me. "Maria." He breathed.

I stared at her. _She really is beautiful. Definitely prettier than me. She isn't an annoying shrimp that likes to shop. She is- and she touched MY Jasper. MINE! I know they had had a sexual relationship, strictly reward based but this- I'm jealous_. Jasper looked at me with genuine fear in his gold eyes. "Stay in the car." Jasper said.

"No way in hell." I said.

"Please!' He begged. "You don't know Maria like I do. She'll kill you! I wouldn't be able to stand that!"

I couldn't resist those eyes. "Fine."

"Good." He sighed in relief.

Jasper got out of the car and snarled; "What are you DOING here Maria?"

"I thought you'd be pleased to see me." Maria said coyly, with a terrifying grin. Jaser crouched down, an animalistic position and he blocked the car. "What are you hiding?" Marisa drawled. Her eyes widened. "I smell human!" Her expression changed to anger. "You're hiding it FROM ME! Edward and Bella raced out of their car. Rosalie and Emmett followed. Carlisle shot out of his home, Esme in pursuit. They were too slow. Maria lunged at Jasper and he flew backwards, smashing through the windshield of the car. The windshield cracked and exploded. Glass cut my arms as I shielded my face and screamed.

Jasper took one look at the blood and whispered, "Run! NOW!" His eyes darkened and he seemed to be struggling internally. He shook and then Maria pounced. I leapt out of the car and straight into Esme's arms. She shielded me and Bella came over. "You okay?"

"Fine." I gasped. "Jasper?' I looked through Esme and Bella's protective embrace to see Emmett and Edward holding Jasper away from me while Carlisle and Rosalie contained Maria. I concentrated on Jazzy. He was struggling but he locked eyes with me and suddenly went still. Very still. His eyes filled with guilt as he looked at me.

Maria, on the other hand looked deranged, clawing and biting and thrashing. She sank her fangs into Rosalie's arm and Emmett snarled, letting go of Jasper and throwing himself at her. Edward groaned, muttered something about impulsive idiots and spoke quietly to Jasper.

"STOP!" Carlisle froze. "You are not to attack humans on our turf Maria. " He growled. "Now, everyone calm down. I'll patch up Alice and we can talk. Emmet, get off Maria."

"She hurt Rose!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmet."

"FINE!" He stormed off to the house, holding Rosalie's hand. Jasper held his breath and stared at Alice, he turned to run. "JASPER!" Alice shouted. She ran after him but it was no use. He was gone. "He's feeling incredibly guilty." Edward said, his arm around Bella.  
"I gathered that." Alice snapped. She collapsed on the ground. "This is my fault," she whimpered. I should have seen it! I could have-"

'It wasn't your fault." Esme said gently. Carlisle picked me up and carried me to the house. I looked back to see Edward, Esme and Bella watch Maria vanish into the trees, running after Jasper.

Carlisle gently put me down on a couch that had a conveniently placed towel on it. "How are you Alice?" He murmured.

"Worried about Jasper."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Edward says he loves you too. Edward's also surprised he has so much affection for a girl who barged into his life and dragged him into the mall within the space of one day." He said with a smirk. Carlisle gently started to clean my cuts and I wondered when Jasper would come back. . . I wondered if he would come back at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper POV

 _I almost hurt Alice! Seven years into this animal-drinking thing and I still can't handle smelling blood! Damn me! Alice is too precious to hurt. Too precious to bite. She doesn't deserve the pain of being a newborn._ Self-loathing filled me. _How could I even think of hurting a person I believe I love?_

"Jaaaaasper!" Came a voice I knew, a voice knew to obey. I ignored it. I don't have time for Maria. I need to drown in self-loathing. _Wait. MARIA also pounced. SHE would have KILLED Alice_. I stopped dead. _At least I stopped fighting Edward and Emmett. SHE never did._

"Jasper." Came Maria's low voice.

"What do you want?"

"You." she purred, emerging from the darkness and running her fingers over my chest. She laif her head against my shoulder. "I missed you."

Disgust rippled through me and I pulled back. "You missed what I can do for you you manipulative-" _I will NOT curse at a woman_. I thought. "You didn't miss me."

Her features melted into a sickening parody of Alice's begging face. "Jasper, you cannot like this life. It goes against our nature! I know you must be bored. Nothing to do, to fight. You're a soldier, you need to battle. You were my best-"

"I wasn't your anything." I snapped.

Fury flashed in her crimson eyes. "That human. You love her, don't you? She's your mate?"

"No.'' I said guiltily, thinking that I would like nothing better than for Alice to-

"I know when you lie Jasper." Maria laughed, it wasn't like Alice's laugh which was pure and happy, no. It was a laugh that brought back the pain of each and every scar. "WORTH? ALICE HAS MORE WORTH THAN YOU!" I roared.

Maria looked shocked. "Jasper-"

"Go back, Maria. Go back to the wars and the blood. I can't come with you."

Her crimson eyes narrowed. "I will not give up."

"I will fight you to the death if I have to. You know very well why I was forced to kill the newborns. . . "

"And why is that."

"BECAUSE I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!" I yelled. "I AM MORE POWERFUL AND I AM NO LONGER UNDER YOUR SPELL!"

"I have an army Jasper. I will come back for that human. I will kill her and then I will take you back to where you belong." Maria took off and vanished. I ran back to the house frantically. _What if she is targeting Alice now?_ I burst into the house and saw a dark-haired angel sleeping on the couch. Her arms were bandaged and she shifted in discomfort. I _hurt her. I crashed through that windshield. I would have killed her if they hadn't held me back._ I sat by her and rested my head against her delicate, breakable hand. "I'm sorry Alice. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Alice POV

 _Blood, death, fire. The clearing was littered with corpses, vampires hunched over the bodies like vultures, draining them. One looked up and Maria, her face coated in blood, put a hand on the Vampire's shoulder. "All we have to do is wait."_

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm so sorry." Came a voice with a soft texas accent.

My eyes opened. "Jazzy?"

His face twisted with pain and guilt. "Alice I-"

"You didn't mean it." I said softly. "It was my fault. I should have seen."

"I'm guessing you didn't see since before you bled I had no intention of ever harming you, I had never dreamed of it. If it's a split second change in the decision then I'm guessing you won't see it as clearly?"

"Maybe." she murmured. "Jazzy. . . I-"

"Alice. I'm too dangerous to be around you. I-"

"Listen to me Jasper Whitlock. I survive this. I know that. SO, you shut up and man up. You're stuck with me so act like you're happy about it!"

A smile flickered across my lips. "That's my Alice, nobody but you would talk to me like that."  
Alice frowned. "She's beautiful."

"Who?"

"Maria. She's beautiful, Beyond beautiful and I'm just me."

"You're more beautiful than she is, inside and out." I whispered running my fingers over her short, silky hair. "If you ask me, you're prettier than Rosalie."

Alice smiled shyly. "She won't like to hear that. But she's looking for Maria with the rest of them. I encouraged them to go a few minutes before you came back. I knew I would be safe until then."

Jasper looked disapproving. "What if she had come for you?"

"I trust you." I said. "You would save me."

He sighed, "You're infuriating."

"And you love me for it." I teased then shocked, I clamped my hands over my mouth. _That wasn't supposed to come out!_ I thought frantically.

"Yeah, I do." Jasper murmured.

I grinned. "Thanks, Jazzy."

He coughed awkwardly, "You should call your mom."

"Okay!" I pulled myself up off the couch, wincing. Jasper immediately helped me the rest of the way up. "I laughed. "You're sweet Jazzy." A smile flickered on his sculpted lips and we reached the phone. I dialed mom. "Mom?"

"Hello, Alice dear."

"Can I stay over at my new friend's house tonight? I got invited."

"Sure, you need clothes?"

"No thanks, I have some with me, I always bring a change in my backpack."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Love you, Mom." I hung up and Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "You can sleep in my room."

"Thanks!" I chirped.

 _We were sitting on the bed, next to each other. The light outside was fading and Jasper's head was in his hands. "You still feel guilty don't you?" I asked._

" _Yes."_

" _You wouldn't have killed me."_

 _He looked up, "Why do you believe that?"_

" _Because you love me, despite how short of a time we've known each other. You wouldn't kill someone you love."_

" _Do you really think I can be that good?"_

" _Yes -" Jasper leaned in closer.. . and closer and his lips met mine._

I grinned. "Let's go upstairs."


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper POV

I followed Alice dutifully upstairs. _What is she planning now?_ She opened the door to my room and plopped down on my bed. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "Maria's going to kill me isn't she?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I said firmly, staring at the angel in front of me. "I'll protect you, no matter what. You're too precious to die."

"What's the plan?"

"We probably are going to take shifts watching you at all times. I'll get moved to all your classes and we'll make sure you're okay."

"Well," She smiled." I get to be around you all day then." I sat down next to her and watched the fading light outside. I put my head in my hands, remembering what Maria does to humans. "You still feel guilty don't you?" Alice asked.

I looked up at Alice through my fingers. "Yes."

"You wouldn't have killed me."

I sighed. _She's too trusting of me._ "Why do you believe that?"

"Because you love me, despite how short of a time we've known each other. You wouldn't kill someone you love."

I love you but I'm not good enough to love you. "Do you really think I can be that good?"

"Yes -" Her pouty lips formed the words and I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in closer and closer. . . and kissed her.

Alice POV

 _Jasper is kissing me! Kissing me!_ I responded eagerly, winding my hands in his hair and bringing my mouth harder against his. His delectable scent invaded my nose and all I could see, feel or taste was him. _Oh god. I've been dreaming of this for my whole life. I've dreamed of kissing Jasper. Please, please never end._ Jasper broke away slightly, his usually butterscotch eyes darkened significantly. He pushed me down onto my back. I slammed back against the mattress and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, inches away from me. He hovered there, staring at me. "Alice. . . "

"Quit being an idiot and kiss me." I whispered. Eyes full of wild need, Jasper started to kiss me harder, almost painfully. He didn't touch me, his hands stayed firmly planted on either side of my body, fisted in the blankets. The thick fabric was tearing under his fingers. He didn't touch me, but I wanted him to.

I pulled back, gasping for air. Jasper crushed me to him. "Jasper. . . please kiss me again." I whimpered. He froze, horror flashing over his face. He pulled back, gently setting me down and sitting cross-legged next to me. 'I'm sorry Alice that was-"

"Awesome?" I asked hopefully.

A smile curled his lips then he frowned. "Very unlike me. I was raised to be a gentleman, not to act like this."

"I prefer when you act like a complete-"

"Alice." he warned.

"Fine." I harrumphed, turning my back on him.

"I'm not telling you we can't kiss!" He said, alarmed.

 _So he did like it_. I thought gleefully. _He likes me. He- Maybe Maria was better than me at kissing,_ I thought, depressed. "You're sad." Jasper said.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"Of all the Vampires I could fall in love with I went for the empath!" I exclaimed.

Jasper chuckled. "At least I'm not a mind-reader."

"True. I would hate if you were."

"You look tired." He said softly. "You should sleep. It's the best way to heal those injuries."

"How can you be around me right now?" I asked suddenly.

"The guilt is pretty strong." He murmured. "If I hurt you again I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"Well, if it means we can kiss then I'm glad." I said cheerfully.

"I suppose so." Jasper murmured.

"Did you hate it?" I asked.

He looked shocked. "Hate it?" Jasper leaned close to me, "That was better than any kiss that i've ever given or received."

"I-" I flushed.

"I love it when you blush"

I stretched, "let's sleep. Well, I'll sleep. Don't watch! That's creepy."

Jasper laughed. "I'm no Edward! For your safety, I can't leave this room but I think I'll read a bit."

"Night Jasper."

"Sleep well, Alice." He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Jasper POV

If my heart could pound it would be. _I kissed her! I kissed Alice and it felt. . . I could barely remember my own name when I did kiss her_. _It had taken all my power to not touch her the way I wanted to but I managed to resist. . . barely._ I put my arms around Alice and closed my eyes, pretending to be human. Alice's small body was curled up next to me and she was breathing deeply. It was relaxing but I sighed, feeling guilt at being close to her when I had nearly attacked her earlier today. _I better stay close so Maria won't hurt her._ I stood up and went over to my bookshelf, sat down on my chair and began to read.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I was supervising at a summer camp but now I'm back! Thanks for reading!

Bella POV

Hunting is a mysterious game. The rustle of the trees, the darkness of the wood and the scent of blood. Edward was at my side and I was deliriously happy. _Twenty-six years of being with him gives me a pretty good view into his thoughts and I know he's thinking about Jasper and Alice._ I took his hand. "Jasper is having doubts is he not?"

"His thoughts are going along the lines of; fuck it, as long as I'm going to hell I might as well do it completely." Edward said.

"I like her," I said, "i don't know what it is about her but she's very. . . likable. Especially since she can push Jasper around like a rag doll."

"True," Edward laughed.

"Could you read Maria's thoughts?'

His lovely face darkened. "Yes, they were. . . very disturbing. Lustful, dark and terrifying. She wants to use Jasper."

"She will never get to." I growled, protective of my newest brother.

"She might." Edward murmured, taking off after a deer. "She might."

Esme POV

 _Oh dear, poor Jasper and Alice! Alice is a darling girl, who barged her way into Jasper's life for the best of reasons, love. Jasper has been alone for far too long. . . well, except for his time with that wretched Maria. She could ruin things for him and- UGH! I could just tear her to tiny little-_

"Calm down love." Carlisle said softly.

"But I don't want to calm down as my rage is just." I pouted. He laughed and put his arm around me gently and kissed my temple. But his face darkened. "Maria is a problem. She no doubt has newborns with her. I think SHE will not hunt on our land again but as for the newborns. . . I doubt she can control them very well without the influence of Jasper."

I nodded. "Should we hide Alice?"

"We would not succeed. She is too headstrong. She wouldn't want to be separated from Jasper and then Maria would find her."

"Then, what do we do?"

"Wait for her next move and plan a retaliation. If her newborns step a toe out of line . . . she won't live to see the next dawn."

"I doubt Jasper would let her if she jeopardizes his new life. Or if she lays another finger on Alice."

Emmett POV

 _Wow, holy fucking shit. What. A. Day._ I looked at Rose, who was inspecting her bitten arm. "I hate her!" She spat venomously. "I'm going to have a scar now!"

"You'll still be perfect to me." I murmured.

She gave me a dazzling smile. "Want to go brother Edward and Bella?"

Alice POV

I opened my eyes and blinked, wondering why I wasn't in my bed. Then, it all came rushing back and Panic bubbled up in my chest. What if he left? What if Jasper left me because he feels guilty? What it- "JASPER WHITLOCK!" I screamed.

"Yes?" Jasper shot into the room like a bullet.

"Thank you universe." I sighed. "You didn't escape."

He looked adorably confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Nothing." I groaned. I reached in my pocket, wincing at my arms and checked my messages.

Alice, We need to talk. - Bella

 _How did Bella get my number? Maybe Edward gave it to her, reading Jasper's mind to find it._

Alice honey! Your father is visiting! -Mom

"Noooooooo!" I screamed into my pillow. _Dad didn't move with us right away, he's coming to join us in six months but. . . God. COULD HE COME AT A WORSE TIME?_ Jasper climbed over to me and put a hand on my head. "What happened?"

"This." I showed him my phone.

"Your father's visiting? Isn't that good?'

"Maria's here, i just met you and he's extremely overprotective. He'll kick your ass if he suspects you've-"

"I'm stronger than your father."

"Don't kill him then." I muttered. "I better go home." Jasper looked disappointed and frowned. "But-"

"No buts Jazzy." I scolded lightly.

He continued to frown. "I can't leave you alone with Maria out there. This is a dilemma."

I nodded, "You could always guard my house."

"True." Jasper murmured, "But it's not as good as being next to you." I flushed and Jasper looked faintly embarrassed.

We drove to my house and the whole time Jasper seemed to be worried. He kept on talking about Maria and how dangerous she was and how I should stay with him. I remained firm throughout the angel's pleading session. "No."

"Alice."

"I said no!"

"Alice, we've arrived."


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper POV

 _I am having a shit day. Alice won't listen to reason! Maria is dangerous! She's worse than well, anything we could possibly face!_ I drove, periodically pleading with the stubborn angel beside me. _Whatever._ We arrived and a new kind of anxiety overwhelmed me. _Her father. I was going to meet him. Her mother seems unconcerned, pleased that I have an interest in her but Alice's father. . . Okay, prepare yourself for human blood. If you attack Alice's parents she will never forgive you. Ever. Now, be a gentleman. You're meeting the parents. WHY AM I NERVOUS? I'M YEARS OLDER THAN HER PARENTS! Whatever._ "Alice."

"I said no!"

"Alice, we've arrived."

"Maybe you shouldn't come in."

I sighed and opened the car door for the sulking Alice. "Come on." I said gently. "Your dad wants to see you."

"No matter how cute you are, you. Are. Not. Going. To. Win." She said.

"God help the man who infuriates you more than this." I muttered. I helped her out of the car and, with a quick glance at the window. . . kissed Alice as quickly and persuasively as possible. "Ass." She muttered, hiding a grin.

"ALI BABY!" Came a deep voice. A big bear of a man was standing in the doorway, he had salt and pepper hair and blue eyes, tanned skin.

"Hey Daddy." Alice said softly. She got out of the car and her entire demeanor had changed. She was meek, submissive. Not my Alice. _What is up with this man?_ The man caught her up in a hug and I felt his disappointment as he eyed her. "What. Are. You. Wearing."

"Clothes." She had changed into a lovely, blue floaty dress that matched her eyes. It had a simple v-neck and long sleeves, the skirt came to her knees, black boots adorned her feet and a choker with a blue jewel adorned her throat. _Only Alice would keep a full outfit in her backpack._ I mused. The man frowned at her attire. "You cut your hair again." He observed. "It's shorter than ever."

"I like it this way." Alice stroked her silky, short hair.

"Grow it out. You look like a boy."

"No." Alice pursed her lips and hung her head.

"No?"

"No." Alice said firmly. I felt the man's anger rise and I immediately got out of the car, sending a wave of calm in his direction. His temper flared as he looked at me. "Who are YOU?"

 _A vampire at least sixty fucking years older than you._ I thought. "Jasper Whitlock."

"Get out."

"Pardon?"

"Dad!" Alice exclaimed. "Don't be mean to Jasper!"

"Come. Now." The man grabbed Alice by the arm and started to yank her inside.

"NO!" Alice yanked her arm away and backed up towards me.

"You have no right to be parading around with boys Alice, you are a VERY sick girl. Your visions? That's an illness."

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Alice shrieked.

The man was calm. "Alice, I came back because you're coming with me. You're going back to the hospital."

Alice's eyes widened in horror."NO. I am going to high school. I am being normal and I am NOT leaving JASPER!"

I frantically calmed both Alice and her father down. I took Alice in my arms. "It's going to be fine. " I looked calmly at the man and sent him feelings of patience. "You don't really want Alice to go do you?"

"Of course I-"

"Alice is your daughter, the best way for you to take care of her is to give her a normal life. These visions are not debilitating. Why subject her to more trauma?" I focused all my energy on swaying him, making him peaceful, open to change. Alice was shaking, her blue eyes quivering with tears of panic. I couldn't let her be taken away from me. Alice's father's eyes were bleary, unfocused. "Okay."

"You just want her to be happy dont you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Then do this for her."

"Okay."

"Good, Alice is going to spend a few days at a friend's house. Will you allow that?"

"As long as she behaves, has no visions and goes to school." He said automatically.

"I will." Alice said quickly.

"Pack a bag, Go." I whispered. Alice dove inside the house. I sent him feelings of drowsiness and he collapsed on the lawn, fast asleep. I walked inside to see Alice's mother sitting at the kitchen table, crying. "Oh," she sniffed, "You're Alice's friend. She's packing, going to a mental hospital. Again."

"No, she's not." I said. "I convinced her father otherwise."

"Oh god. Thank you!" Waves of relief overwhelmed me.

"Alice is staying with my sisters Bella and Rosalie for a few days." I said calmly.

"Okay." Alice's mother nodded, blew her nose and flung her arms around me, sobbing. _Why are humans suddenly hugging me?_ I asked myself. _This is NOT normal._ I extracted myself from her embrace as Alice came downstairs with a gigantic suitcase. "Do you really need all that?" I asked, concerned.

"Duh, I need all this." Alice said, "I- whoops!" She tripped.

I caught her. "Careful." I breathed in her delicious scent, eyes fixated on her lovely face, inky spikes of hair surrounded delicate features, features I have come to love in a ridiculously short time. My gaze drifted to her lips and I remembered kissing her, it had been the most euphoric moment of my life, better than battle, better than any moment of intimacy I'd had with Maria. Maria, I can't let her hurt Alice. Never. After a few too-long moments of holding Alice I reluctantly released her. I carried her things to the car, she said good bye to her mother and we left to go to my house.

In the car, Alice was quiet. "What of your father?" I asked. "I thought you said it wasn't bad he was visiting?"

"I had no idea he wanted to send me away again." Alice said softly. "He's sent me away four times. I got out of the last hospital six months ago." I felt her sorrow hit me, sorrow that her parents wanted her gone, that they sent her away. "I love them, I really do but. . . sometimes, I wouldn't mind never seeing them again."

"I'm sorry Alice." i said quietly.

"But you'd never send me away, would you?" Alice whispered.

"Never."


	13. Chapter 13

Alice POV

 _THAT'S IT! I AM SOOOOOOO DONE WITH MY FUCKING PARENTS! They tried to send me away again! They tried to throw me in the nuthouse! AGAIN! They- oh god. They keep on trying to throw me away._ Jasper looked at me anxiously as he drived, clearly feeling my emotion.

"I'm taking a nap." I announced when we arrived at the Cullen home. Jasper nodded and carried my luggage upstairs. Bella stepped out of the living room as we passed and looked at me. "Edward told me what happened." She said softly. "We would never throw you away." She winked, "Neither would Jasper."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Once we got to his room Jasper asked me; "Why didn't you see your father asking you to-"

"My visions are subjective." I murmured. "I also miss things sometimes. My gift will get stronger when I become one of you."

Jasper stiffened. "One of-"

 _I shouldn't have said that. He might still have a wee problem with committing to me for forever._ "It's only logical." I said calmly, keeping down my panic at the thought of him not wanting me "If you want to keep me forever. . . "

"You're right." Jasper sighed and nodded. "Sleep, alright? I'll check the woods with Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle. "

"Alright." I nodded. "School tomorrow?"

Jasper looked confused, "School?"

 _He's so adorable._ "I met you on a friday, it's sunday." I reminded him.

"I'll keep you safe." Jasper nodded.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Yes." Jasper nodded. He leapt out the window. I sat down on the bed, thinking. _Why won't jasper say he loves me? For an empath he's terrible at telling me his feelings._ I sighed and thought back to Maria. _She's going to come for Jasper. She wants me as well, she-_

" _Jasper." Maria whispered. "I need you back, whatever it takes."_

" _THAT HUMAN!" Maria shrieked. A vampire with dark hair and eyes looked at her. "What is it Maria?" He looked at her with adoration. She looked at him with disgust but spoke._

" _That wretched human has taken MY Jasper away from me! I'm going to kill her! All I have to do is make a plan. . . "_

I opened my eyes, shaking. She's coming for me! She's coming for- I gotta tell them! I scurried to Carlisle's office. "Can I come in?" I knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Came Carlisle's soothing voice.

I ran in. "Maria!" I gasped. "She's coming for me. . . I just had a vision!"

Carlisle stood abruptly. "I'll tell everyone Alice."

"Thank you." I murmured, "I'm sorry i'm causing you so much trouble."

He put a hand on my head. "No trouble at all Alice, for you and Jasper we would do anything."

I woke up alone but I could hear the clink of china downstairs and suspected Esme was cooking for me. I was touched. _Even though I'm causing so much trouble, they've accepted me so quickly_. . . "School. Okay." I muttered. I put on jeans, and jacket, lacey blue tank top (blue IS my favorite color). I pulled on my high heeled boots and skipped downstairs. "Hi!" I chirped. Rosalie was talking quietly to Emmet at the counter and nodded at me with a small smile. Emmett grinned. "HEY!"

"Hi Emmett." Jasper was waiting for me at the table and I danced over to him, grinning. "Jazzy! How are you!"

"Technically, I'm dead." He muttered with a breathtaking smile that nearly stopped my heart. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"EWWWWWW! Keep the PDA DOWN!" Emmett said.

"Hypocrite." Edward accused, walking in. "You and Rose are all over the place."

Emmett shrugged. "It's fine if it's us. Just- Jasper and someone? It's so freaky. I thought he didn't have a-"

Rosalie smacked his arm as Jasper scowled and dove at Emmet. Emmet ducked and Jasper- "Boys, boys you're both pretty. CALM DOWN!" I shouted.

"Thanks Alice." Esme chuckled. She carried over a plate of eggs and bacon. "Best I could do sweetheart."

"It looks awesome!" I told her honestly. "Where's Bella and Carlisle?"

"Checking the perimeter before school and work." Jasper murmured.

"That explains why Edward looks so-"

"Alice, please." Edward begged."You're acting just like Emmett."

"I like to tease people." I winked and ate.

Jasper looked serious. "We need to talk about Maria."

Esme nodded. "We should wait until-"

"Bella and Carlisle will come back in approximately two minutes thirty-four seconds." I said. Esme nodded, accepting my words without question.

"We're HOME!" Came Bella's call.

Pure, unadulterated relief spread across Edward's face. "Bella." He crossed the room in two strides and held her. Carlisle came in, covered in leaves but unscathed. "What happened to you?" Emmett asked bluntly as Esme kissed Carlisle on the cheek.

"A little mishap with a newborn."

"WHAT?" Jasper shouted, standing.

"We came across one hunting and stopped him forcefully, sending him back to Maria. He's terrified of us at this point, he had a gift, the ability to give pain but Bella blocked him."

"Did he have dark hair and eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"He's Maria's right hand man."

Jasper scowled. "Sounds like Phillip."

"Who the HELL is Phillip?" Rosalie demanded.

"I knew him when I was with Maria." Jasper said softly. "He's like Jane. . . but worse. The volturi tried to scout him and me but we stayed with Maria."

"Will you all be alright?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes." They all chorused.

Rosalie sent a glower in Bella's direction. "When Bella's little mishap with Victoria happened we all survived."

"Yeah." I nodded, I knew the story.

 **(Author's note; Renesme NEVER happened and Jacob faded into the background. IGNORE the second part of the third book. Edward married and then changed Bella. End of story.)**

"Let's worry about that later." Jasper said. "Our immediate worry is the Family's safety. You all can care for yourselves but Alice can't. Maria might attack at school. We all have to guard Alice and be on the lookout for the other humans at school."

Everyone nodded. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

Alice POV

When I exited Jasper's car everyone stared. Whispers filled the crowd.

"Is that the new girl?"

"Why is she with Hale?"

"Did the Cullens adopt another kid?"

Jasper stood protectively by me as I skipped alongside him cheerfully, I took his hand and pulled him along with me. He laughed, "A bit exuberant, aren't you?"

"It's my first day of school with you!" I cheered. "I'm EXCITED!" I said, bouncing up and down.

Jasper chuckled. "Okay pixie, we got the schedule figured out. You're with me first, second, sixth and seventh period. Everyone else has you alternatively."

I pressed a hand to his cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, fine." He said nervously.

I laced my fingers through his again. "Jazzy, it's going to be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you, it's her I don't trust."

I hugged his arm as we walked. "You'll protect me."

"What if I can't?" He asked as we entered the school.

"Stop being so negative."

Jasper looked around and pulled me into a deserted classroom. "You have no idea what she can do. She will KILL you. I'm not going to be dumb like Edward and leave just because it's dangerous for you but you don't understand the gravity of the situation. "

I looked at him, into those warm gold eyes I loved so much. "And you know how to fight her. I'll be okay. I've seen it."

"What if your vision changes?"

"Then I'll tell you and we can mourn my inevitable death together." I said flatly. Jasper rolled his eyes and led me out of the classroom.

Our first class was math. _I hate math. It is safe to say it's the bane of my existence. Of course, Jasper is great at it. The universe is a bitch._ "You. Need to tutor me." I whispered.

"Deal." He murmured.

"Mr. Hale! Miss Brandon! Pay attention!" The teacher said irritably.

"Yessir." Jasper said.

"Okay." I squeaked, hating being in trouble. Jasper took my hand and gently (for a vampire) squeezed it.

Next was art. Jasper was drawing a waterfall for some reason and failing miserably. The idea of the day was realism and he clearly didn't understand. "I think YOU need tutoring." I giggled.

Jasper smiled gently. "I've made peace with my drawing skills."

"You're still getting lessons."

We were walking down the hallway when Janette came up to me. "Hi Alice, Jasper."

"Hi!" I smiled, Jasper nodded.

"So," She fell into step beside us. "Are you, like, together?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Jasper nodded.

Janette looked shocked. "Well, good for you." She walked off an angry glint forming in her eyes.

English. We were reading Gone With The Wind and it irritated me. Scarlet worrying about her sixteen inch waist, "the smallest in three counties" was aggravating. _God, some people are soooooo perfect._

I looked at Bella and Edward next to me. We were group reading and they were completely absorbed in staring lovingly at each other. It made me miss Jasper. "Ahem." I cleared my throat. They both looked up, Bella slightly embarrassed, Edward in a good mood. "Sorry." They chorused together. Rosalie joined me at the end of the class for track.

Rosalie and I had an interesting conversation in gym. We were running track. _(Five laps) ohmygod._ Rose had it easy but she was surprisingly keeping to my pace. We were far ahead of everyone else, besides my hatred of running I was good at it. When we started to talk it started off about her clothes _(lulu lemon) Love it!_

The conversation went on to Emmett and then Jasper. "Honestly, I never thought he would find anyone." Rosalie said in her lovely voice. "He hasn't completely bonded with anyone in the family and I was worried, I love him like a brother already. It was a bit fast but I like you Alice. I think we'll get along. Better than me and Bella anyway. Let's just say her and Edward still creep me out, I can't forget him watching her sleep! Freaky as hell! I mean, I still disagree with your decision to. . .become one of us but. . . I can understand that for you, you've known about us your whole life. You've never really LIVED as a human. You're always immersed in our world. I guess that's why I like you. You know me and I don't even have to tell you a thing."

I laughed. "So, when we DO go shopping I NEED to get you something in red. You have such a pretty figure . . . it would flatter you!"

Rose laughed. "Thanks." We finished the laps and Rose "escorted" me to my next class. J _asper's orders._

I had science next. Marine bio. I was bored the ENTIRE class. It was an interesting subject, but the teacher is so freaking boring. _I swear, he could make the mall boring! God!_ Emmet was hilarious though. He pretended to fall asleep every chance he got. Despite that, I was relieved when the bell rang and I darted out of the classroom. _LUNCH! JASPER! YESSS!_ I found Jasper waiting outside my classroom and Emmett coughed. "Whipped." He muttered.

"Look who's talking." Jasper retorted,

We were the talk of the lunchroom. Me and Jasper, I mean. _Why are people so shocked that we're together? Well,_ I mused, _the freaky new girl with the short hair and the body of a twelve-year old got Jasper Hale._

Edward chuckled. "Your thoughts are funny Alice."

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because I can read Jasper's."

I flushed and Emmett burst out laughing. "She's soooooo embarassed! I love this!"

"I'm glad to be your lunchtime entertainment." I said sarcastically.

Bella smiled, "Alice, can I talk to you?"

Remembering her text, I nodded. "Yeah." We walked towards the library.

 **Well, what do you guys want Bella to talk to Alice about? Give me some ideas! (;**


End file.
